psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo
Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo is the forty-first episode of the Psycho Series, uploaded onto the McJuggerNuggets YouTube channel on January 31st, 2016. Plot The video begins with Jesse, Uncle Larry, and Corn showing Jeffrey Sr. Jesse's new home. Once inside the house Jeffrey Sr. points out the majority of the problems, including the color scheme, the lack of water, and the shoddy job on the shower. While showing the amenities of the living room, Jesse makes a passing comment about the Super Nintendo sitting on the TV stand, which enrages Jeffrey Sr. due to the fact that their are games in the house while more important things are not yet completed, he then proceeds to pick up the Super Nintendo and chuck it out the back door of the house. Jesse begins yelling at Jeffrey Sr. about the fact that he cannot be defacing other peoples' property, when it isn't his house and about how he has not helped out at all during the entire construction process, Jeffrey Sr. then retorts that Jesse never asked and he would have been glad to help. After being asked to, Jeffrey Sr. agrees to move the TV stand out along with Uncle Larry and Corn, and after struggling they manage to get it out of the house onto the front porch, the front porch is very icy and Jeffrey Sr. slips backwards, knocking over the banister and falling onto the ground. Jesse quickly retreats inside the house, laughing until he realizes his father is actually in pain, and goes back out to help him. Jeffrey Sr. then complains it feels like something is lodged in his stomach, and is helped to his feet by Corn and Uncle Larry and is lead towards the house, holding his stomach. Aftermath In BEWARE THE FLOOD!, Jesse goes to see if the Super Nintendo survived. Although the eject button dosen't work, the Super Nintendo looks fine and might still work. It's still unclear if repaired or replaced Location(s) *Jesse's House Characters *Jesse Ridgway *Zachary "Corn" Cornatzer *Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. *Larry Abraham Victims Continuity The events leading to and after Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo are depicted in INJURED! *PSYCHO UPDATE*. Reception Trivia *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the first and currently only Psycho Video to take place at Jesse's new house. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the first Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. gets physically injured. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the second Psycho Video to take place in the middle of a vlog, the first being Psycho Dad Trashes Store. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the second Psycho Video where a discontinued game console is a victim, the first being Psycho Kid Smashes TV. **If Psycho Dad Launches Wii (which only applies for Europe and Japan, since the Wii is not yet discontinued in North America) is counted as such, Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo would be the third. **However, unlike the other videos, the victim (the console) is not completely destroyed. *''Psycho Dad Chucks Super Nintendo'' is the second Psycho Video where Jeffrey Sr. uses the word "fuck", with the first one being Psycho Dad's Drunken Rant. Category:Psycho Videos Category:Featured Articles